


The Colour Of Our Mood

by Maluminspace, mermaidcashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos AU, 5sos hogwarts, 5sos hogwarts au, Bullying, Cashton, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor Calum, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Implied/Referenced Bullying, M/M, Magic, Ravenclaw Ashton, cashton au, cashton hogwarts, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidcashton/pseuds/mermaidcashton
Summary: “You make that looksoeasy, Irwin.” Calum huffs, his tone isn’t nearly as contemptuous as he probably means it to be and his gaze is soft. If Ashton saw Calum looking at anyone else this way he’d immediately recognise the expression on the Gryffindor’s face as a mixture of fondness and admiration. But Ashton has a hard time believing that Calum would ever feel any of those things for a bespectacled, know-it-all, loner Ravenclaw.Ashton shrugs, feeling his cheeks heat up in an embarrassed blush. He’s never been good at taking compliments, no matter how generic they are. “Thanks.” He mumbles. “It’s pretty easy once you get the hang of it...”Surprisingly a flicker of something that seems like frustration, momentarily clouds  Calum’s pretty face. “I wish you wouldn’t do that.” He says, shaking his head. “I wish you wouldn’t downplay your talent!”ORAshton's tutoring the current Hogwarts golden boy in charms but ends up getting more than house points out of it.





	The Colour Of Our Mood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mermaidcashton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidcashton/gifts), [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/gifts).



> Okay, so anyone that knows me, knows that I suck at writing Cashton! I can never get their dynamic right and something is always off about the way I portray them.
> 
> Well, I'm really hoping that this fic has ended that era for me! 
> 
> I'm not sure why but I am very nervous about this fic, it's like the most innocent thing I've ever written but I'm really scared of what you guys will think of it :| 
> 
> Anyways, I'd be a very shit wife if I didn't dedicate a fic about her favourite ship ever to my precious Claire and of course it never would have seen the light of day if it wasn't for Katy, so it's also for you, lovely!
> 
> Title taken from 'Babylon' by 5 Seconds of Summer

Despite the welcoming and generally peaceful, homely feel that Hogwarts has always offered it’s students, Ashton has always seen the library as his only truly safe haven. It goes without saying that he loves the Ravenclaw common room and his cozy little dormitory but those places are far too small for him to ever feel completely alone with his own thoughts. Not to mention, that some of his least favourite people frequent those rooms daily.

It’s for those reasons, amongst others that Ashton had spent many hours relishing the quietness and solitude of the library. Instead of working in front of the warm fire in his common room, like most other students do, Ashton usually sits at one of the tables in the large draughty main space of the library, taking notes from books for his various assignments or researching potions and spells that can help him overcome certain daily aspects of his life.

Ashton’s also no stranger to the fiction section, whiling away a lot of his free time nestled in one of the comfy old arm chairs near the large windows that overlook the beautiful school grounds. There’s honestly nothing on the planet that Ashton loves more than losing himself in the classic fantastical tales he’d never really heard of before, having grown up in the muggle world.

All of these are reasons why the Hogwarts library is probably Ashton’s favourite place in the entire world. That’s why it really sucks that over the last few weeks it’s become rather tainted. He now has another reason to visit the library, other than seeking a quiet place to study or to find enjoyment in a fairytale, and it’s not a particularly pleasant one - He’d been asked by his charms professor to tutor the Gryffindor quidditch captain, and all round golden boy, Calum Hood. With their O.W.L.S lurking in the not-too-distant future, the sporting hero was apparently struggling with that particular subject and needed some extra guidance.

Understandably, most of the Ravenclaws (particularly the quidditch team) were dead against having the current Gryffindor quidditch captain in their common room. It’d surely give him an opportunity to spy on the competition and eves drop on any sports-based conversations that may take place at any given time. 

Ashton had half-heartedly tried to argue that Calum would be there for no more than an hour, just a couple of times a week, purely to work on his charms spells. This had achieved nothing besides making Ashton even more of an outcast. His housemates had never really warmed to him and attempting to bring the most noteworthy Gryffindor quidditch captain since Harry Potter himself into their common room, had turned his ‘boring nobody’ status into ‘house traitor’. 

Many of his fellow Ravenclaws couldn’t even understand why Ashton had accepted the job of helping Calum study for his Charms O.W.L in the first place. He’d been asked on numerous occasions, “where’s your house loyalty?” And “Why do you even care if Hood passes or fails his exams?” 

In truth, Ashton had many answers to both questions. Firstly, he never really has understood the meaning of ‘house loyalty’. He’d always seen the houses as nothing more than a way to group like-minded students together. It’s always seemed very odd to Ashton, that helping out and befriending fellow students in different houses was generally seen as an act of treachery. Luckily for him, Ashton cares very little what most people think of him. Secondly he’d agreed to help Calum because he’s a nice person and nice people like to share their knowledge with others. Thirdly nice people also cared whether other people pass or fail things they’ve been working hard for.

The fact that Ashton may or may not have been harbouring a secret crush on Hood since the first time their eyes had met in the Great Hall on their very first night at Hogwarts over four years ago, was of little consequence and it was certainly no one else’s business but his own. 

Over the the years, the quiet, bespectacled Ravenclaw had managed to keep his admiration for Calum hidden beneath layers of discontent, self loathing and envy. He hated that someone so popular, so out of Ashton’s reach and so sickeningly _perfect_ could make him feel like he was housing a million butterflies in his tummy every time they had even the smallest of interactions.

At the start of their first year at Hogwarts, Calum had actually attempted to initiate a friendship with Ashton but it’d been quickly squandered thanks to the Gryffindor’s growing popularity and some misplaced sense of house pride. 

Since then the two of them had had very little interaction at all. Besides the occasional brief conversation outside of the charms classroom and potions dungeon, Ashton and Calum had barely spoken a word to each other the last four years.

It was because of all of this that Ashton had been initially reluctant to take up the charms professor’s offer of tutoring Calum. Despite the promise of house points and the fact that being a tutor would make him a very promising candidate for head boy in a couple of years, Ashton’s fear of being alone with his secret crush was far too prominent for him to ignore and he’d refused. 

A few days later, the Ravenclaw prefect had been packing away his cauldron at the end of his potions class. He's always the last to leave classrooms, so when a hand had gripped his shoulder firmly, Ashton had whirled around in surprise, his glasses slipping comically down his nose as he sent his spell book tumbling to the hard, tiled ground. He’d been so taken aback that when his eyes landed on Calum, a shocked gasp had escaped him. 

The Gryffindor had smiled in a friendly way and apologised for startling Ashton before asking why the prefect had refused tutoring him. Ashton had been rendered momentarily speechless, faced with the beautiful quidditch captain in such close proximity. Calum had looked absolutely perfect, his brown skin looking so soft that close up that Ashton had secretly dreamt of touching it ever since. 

The Gryffindor had told Ashton that Charms was the only lesson he was failing in and he was determined to pass every O.W.L with a minimum of an ‘Exceeded Expectation’ because that’s what his sister had done five years ago. It’s then that Ashton had realised just how much Calum’s competitiveness seemed to seep into all areas of his life, not just his quidditch matches.

After explaining his reasons for _needing_ to pass his charms O.W.L, Calum had offered to buy Ashton a whole box of his favourite treats from Honeydukes on their next Hogsmede trip if the Ravenclaw would help him. 

Ashton’s resolve had crumbled pretty easily and quickly l. The following day, after lessons had ended, he’d met Calum in the library for their first session.

In the beginning it had been a little awkward and Ashton had dreaded the first few meetings because, not only had the conversation felt forced, but Calum’s attention span seemed annoyingly short. He’d get distracted easily, even in the empty library, which had frustrated Ashton to no end.

As the weeks passed by though, Calum had began to improve massively and his achievements were giving him the incentive to focus harder. Once this had started happening Ashton had began to dread their study sessions for an entirely different reason...

Walking though the huge archway that framed the entrance to the library, Ashton feels the familiar fluttering in his tummy. It’s incredibly embarrassing just how easily the Ravenclaw has fallen for Calum. His mild crush has now transformed into something a hundred times stronger and more powerful in just a matter of weeks. 

Working with the Gryffindor quidditch captain one-on-one had allowed Ashton to get to know the _real_ Calum - The boy who’d always been frightened of living in his incredibly talented sister’s shadow. The boy who’s terrified of accepting sweets from anyone since an ex-friend had tricked him into eating a handful of puking pastels in his second year at Hogwarts. The boy who has always idolised both of his very successful parents. The boy who, despite his clear natural talent for being a chaser and quidditch team captain, actually (somewhat secretly) shared Ashton’s dream of working in the Ministry of Magic after leaving Hogwarts. 

In fact, Ashton had gotten so caught up their debate, the other day, about their preferred Ministrial departments that their study session had ran over by almost a whole hour. Resulting in them almost missing dinner. 

As he traipses over to his favourite table, Ashton allows himself a small smile as he remembers the way Calum’s face had lit up, when he was describing his dream job working in the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, part of the Division Of Magical Games And Sports. His dark brown eyes had glinted with something like wonder as he spoke of all of the ways he hoped to improve the game with his mind from behind the scenes rather than in front of huge crowds with his skills on a broomstick and with a quaffel.

Ashton’s sure that he’d almost bored the poor Gryffindor to tears with his rambling about his dream of working for any of the three main divisions of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Calum had been far too kind and polite to say anything though, asking various questions and managing to seem at least mildly interested in Ashton’s long, excitable answers.

He drops his satchel down on the table, it’s the one closest to the large window that overlooks the forbidden forest. The late autumn sun has already begun its steady decent behind the mass of trees. Most of them are adorned with a pretty array of various shades of red and gold leaves at this time of year, which seems even more beautiful as the dying sunlight starts to match their colours.

Despite feeling nervous about spending another hour with Calum, trying to hide his growing affections, Ashton takes a seat facing the window and tries to allow the striking scenery to calm him. It works. At least for a couple of moments until familiar shuffling footsteps announce the Gryffindor’s arrival.

“Hey, Ash.” Calum yawns, lazily dropping his satchel to the floor and slumping into the seat opposite the nervous Ravenclaw. 

Maybe Ashton had made a mistake choosing to sit at this particular table. He should have chosen one in a darker part of the library because Calum looks more beautiful than ever framed by the late afternoon sun and bright sky behind him. His skin, as always looks flawless, Ashton finds himself admiring the way it stretches taught across the contours of Calum’s face, especially his sharp jawline.

Once Ashton forces himself to focus, he notices that the Gryffindor quidditch captain looks a little dishevelled. His dark curls are in disarray, as though he’s ran his fingers through them repeatedly, his robes are hanging loosely over his grey school jumper, his house emblem just visible as he leans back in his seat. His shirt collar is unbuttoned down to the neck line of his sweater, the knot of his tie pulled low so that the shiny burgundy and gold material hangs in a scruffy loop around his neck.

Upon closer inspection, Calum’s face actually looks a little paler than usual and dark circles, the type Ashton gets when he can’t sleep, have bloomed beneath his pretty eyes.

“You okay?” Ashton asks, his voice taking on a tone that betrays a level of concern that’s probably a little too much for the situation.

Calum nods, a sleepy smile curling the corners of his impossibly pink lips. “Just haven’t been sleeping well lately.” He shrugs, rubbing one of his eyes with the back of his fingers.

“Have you tried camomile tea?” Ashton asks, finally pulling his spell books and wand from his satchel. “It always helps me when I have times like that.” He drops his gaze to the table, embarrassed at the thought of sounding a bit too much like a fussy old grandad. 

“Really?” Calum asks, he sounds interested rather amused, which Ashton counts as a win. “I’ve never tried that.”

Ashton nods, still looking down, pretending to inspect his wand. He runs a finger tip over the smooth, straight grained pinewood to avoid eye contact a little longer. “Yeah, I can come with you to ask the house elves for some after dinner, if you like?” 

Calum doesn’t answer immediately and Ashton is forced to look up, concerned that he might have offended the Gryffindor in some way.

The quidditch captain smiles as Ashton meets his gaze. “You know where to find the house elves?” He asks, his tone suggesting that he’s mildly impressed. 

That thought makes Ashton’s heart stutter a little in his chest. Impressing Calum has always seemed like an impossible task for the quiet, nervous Ravenclaw. “They mostly work in the kitchens near the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room.”

Calum lets out a vague “huh” sound, as though he’s learned something new. “And they’ll just make you some tea to help you sleep?” He leans down, rifling through his scuffed, black leather satchel for a moment before placing his spell books, class notes and wand down on the table.

“Yeah.” Ashton replies, distractedly. “I sometimes go to see them just before curfew, even if I don’t need tea.” He’s not entirely sure why he’s sharing information that proves what a huge lonely loser he is, but there’s something about Calum’s demeanour which encourages him to let go of things he wouldn’t usually even think of speaking out loud.

“Why?” Calum asks, his soft expression betraying a genuine interest. “Most of my other friends probably don’t even know that hogwarts has house elves, let alone think of visiting them.”

Ashton feels a blush spread across his face but it’s only partly due to embarrassment. He can’t help but notice that Calum said _other friends_ , that has to suggest that he sees Ashton as more than just a tutor. 

Apparently sensing that his words have had some unintended effect on Ashton, Calum adopts a more casual tone as he says. “Anyway... I’ll stop being a nosy parker so we can get this colovaria spell perfected, eh?”

Ashton clears his throat as he reaches into his bag again, this time pulling out a handful of mismatched items including an odd grey sock, a couple of old black quills, a blue ribbon and three white marbles. “Um yeah, sure shall we start with a marble?”

“Sure.” Calum replies brightly, reaching across the table to take one of the small, shiny spheres in his hand. “Changing something that’s just plain white, should be simple enough, right?”

Ashton tries but fails to suppress a giggle. “I don’t think that the original colour of the object has much effect on how difficult it is to change.” 

Calum huffs, adopting a slightly defensive posture. “Okay, Mr Charms expert.” He huffs, placing his marble down on the polished wooden table. “Show me how to make this red.”

Feeling a little bad for laughing, Ashton straightens his expression. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh.” He says honestly as he picks up a marble and places it next to Calum’s in the centre of the table between them. 

Calum seems to relax back into a calmer position, accepting the apology with a tiny nod before focusing on the marbles sitting motionless between them.

Satisfied that Calum is no longer unhappy with him, Ashton picks up his wand and points it directly at the second marble. “The great thing about this spell...” He explains with a little smile as he pushes his glasses up his nose with the forefinger of his free hand. “Is that there’s no fancy wand motions to learn for it.”

Calum lets out a relieved sigh. “Good because I don’t think my brain could cope with any more of those today.” He rubs his tired eyes again. “My last transfiguration lesson has wiped all of my energy, I swear.”

Glancing up at Calum with mild concern, Ashton lowers his wand again. “We can practice this tomorrow instead, if you like?” There’s perhaps a small note of disappointment in Ashton’s voice because even though being around Calum makes him more nervous than ever, he always finds the moments after they part ways the most unpleasant of his whole day.

The corners of Calum’s lips twitch into a shadow of what could easily become a smirk. It never fully forms on the Gryffindor’s beautiful face, though. He forces his lips into a straight line as he shakes his head. “I can’t, I have quidditch practice tomorrow.” Something glistens in the depths of Calum’s chocolate brown eyes, something that Ashton can’t quite identify but it definitely feels significant.

“Oh...” The Ravenclaw replies lamely. “Well I’m free most evenings, if you wanted to...” Ashton trails off as Calum’s hand closes around his wrist gently.

“I don’t want to postpone our lesson, Ash.” The smile is evident in Calum’s voice but Ashton can’t take his eyes off of the spot where the Gryffindor’s skin his touching his. “Now show me how to make these marbles red, yeah?”

Ashton forces out a giggle that sounds far too nervous as he rapidly pulls his hand away from Calum’s hold. “I guess I never need to ask what your favourite colour is.” Unable to meet the Gryffindor’s gaze for fear of showing how much the small touch has effected him, Ashton keeps his eyes downcast.

For a moment, Calum’s hand stays in place. His fingers remain lightly curled as though he’s silently reliving the brief moment of contact. Ashton’s common sense promptly berates him for thinking such a thing, though. The tiny physical contact was entirely incidental and it had no deeper meaning or significance. How could it have? Calum is a popular quidditch captain and a school hero. Ashton was a slightly strange loner who’d likely never be missed should he decide to leave Hogwarts at any time. There’s probably never been two students less suited to each other than Ashton Irwin and Calum Hood.

“I guess you don’t.” Calum whispers.

Again, Ashton tells himself that the note of longing and disappointment in the quidditch captain’s voice is in his own imagination. The Ravenclaw means nothing to Calum, he knows this deep down.

Ashton mentally shakes himself down, finally summoning the courage to look up at Calum again. There’s something unmistakably different about the way the Gryffindor is holding himself now. It’s as though he’s slightly shaken and unnerved. His usual bravado that often boarders on over confidence and even on occasion, cockiness, is nowhere to be seen. 

Ashton contemplates suggesting a rain check again, but before he can open his mouth Calum smiles. It’s not his usual bright beaming gesture, it’s almost sad but it feels as though there’s some degree of importance to it. He’s not sure what to make of it and he’s hesitant to bring any further tension to the situation. In the end Ashton decides to simply carry on as planned, returning the smile before saying “So let’s turn these marbles red, then.” 

There’s a moment of awkwardness, a silent but mutual agreement to just continue the study session.

“Okay, so there’s no fancy wandwork...” Calum reiterates, picking up his own wand to indicate that he’s ready to get to work. “Do I just point?”

Ashton silently tells himself to get it together. He’s meant to be helping Calum practice a charm for their O.W.L.S, not fantasising about flirting with him. “Yeah, that’s right.” The Ravenclaw nods. “Just point your wand at the object, say the incantation and think hard of the colour you want it to turn into.” 

Calum’s beautiful face creases in concentration as he carefully aims the tip of his wand at the first marble. His dark eyes are focused on the tiny sphere as he mutters “Colorvaria!” 

The tip of Calum’s wand glows a faint orange colour for a split second before it fizzles out. The marble remains unchanged. The Gryffindor bristles slightly, his focussed expression taking on a frustrated edge.

Calum never produces his best magic when he tense. Ashton knows this from their past sessions and opts to help by giving him a word of encouragement. “It’s okay.” The Ravenclaw whispers softly. “Just try to focus on the colour in your head a little harder and say the word a bit slower like this - _co-loh-VA-ree-a_ ”

“Can I see you do it first?” Calum asks, folding his arms and resting them on the table in front of him.

Ashton nods. “Sure.” He swallows audibly, an inexplicable knot of nerves tightening inside his chest. He’s cast this spell around a hundred times, each attempt yielding perfect results. However, Calum’s presence causes the Ravenclaw to doubt himself. He can feel those dark eyes on him as he points his wand at the center of the marble. Taking a deep breath and bringing a specific shade of cherry red to mind, Ashton mutters the incantation, pronouncing each syllable clearly. The tip of his wand glows bright red for a few seconds before simmering down to reveal the marble which (thank goodness) is a pretty, bright red colour.

“You make that look _so_ easy, Irwin.” Calum huffs, his tone isn’t nearly as contemptuous as he probably means it to be and his gaze is soft. If Ashton saw Calum looking at anyone else this way he’d immediately recognise the expression on the Gryffindor’s face as a mixture of fondness and admiration. But Ashton has a hard time believing that Calum would ever feel any of those things for a bespectacled, know-it-all, loner Ravenclaw. 

Ashton shrugs, feeling his cheeks heat up in an embarrassed blush. He’s never been good at taking compliments, no matter how generic they are. “Thanks.” He mumbles. “It’s pretty easy once you get the hang of it...”

Surprisingly a flicker of something that seems like frustration, momentarily clouds Calum’s pretty face. “I wish you wouldn’t do that.” He says, shaking his head. “I wish you wouldn’t downplay your talent!”

Ashton’s taken aback by the Gryffindor’s words. No one has ever said anything like that to him before. “I’m sorry...” he stutters, “I just...”

The Gryffindor quidditch captain gets to his feet, the scraping of his chair legs on the wooden floorboards, echoing noisily in the cavernous room. He picks up his wand before walking around the table and taking the seat next to Ashton. “Don’t apologise for your achievements, Irwin.” Calum instructs firmly. “You work hard and it shows.” He says, his hand has somehow found it’s way onto Ashton’s upper arm. The gentle gesture keeps Ashton in place, staring squarely at the perfect boy in front of him in bewilderment. “Just own it.” Calum finishes, his face is set in a serious expression, although an unmistakable softness seeps from him like the comforting warmth of an open fireplace.

The Ravenclaw only just manages to stop a dreamy sigh from escaping him. He focuses instead, on the heat that seems to radiate from the spot where Calum is holding him. It almost feels a prickle of static electricity and it makes his heart shudder beneath his ribcage. “I’ll try.” He breathes, finally forcing the words out his suddenly very dry mouth.

Calum gives a reassuring smile, his dark eyes glistening as they catch the light of the late afternoon sun. “No one’s really told you how great you are before, have they?” He asks, his tone taking on a tinge of sadness.

It’s true. Ashton’s muggle family was somewhat dysfunctional. His father had left when Ashton was just a baby and his mother, despite her best efforts wasn’t the most attentive of parents. Although she’d kept him fed and clothed throughout his childhood, she’d never really encouraged Ashton to chase his dreams or commended him on his achievements like most parents do. When Ashton had received his hogwarts letter, he’d hoped his mum would be proud but she had merely seemed relieved that he’d be out of her hair for the majority of the next seven years. 

Once he arrived at Hogwarts, little eleven year old Ashton had anticipated a much warmer and more caring environment. Unfortunately, no one had ever warmed to him that much and he still spent the majority of his time alone. The building itself was beautiful and welcoming, it felt more like home than the tiny house he shared with his mum, and it offered him far more adventures to pass his time. Although all of that means a lot to the Ravenclaw, he’d always craved human closeness. He’s wanted friends more than anything else in the whole world, always envying the little knots of students he’d see gossiping at meal times in the Great Hall or giggling together in the courtyard between lessons.

Of course Calum would never understand any of that. He has a close, caring family and so many friends that Ashton has no idea how the Gryffindor ever remembers all of their names. Ashton isn’t going to sit here and explain it all, though. The last thing he wants is pity, especially Calum's. 

“Well I’m telling you now.” Calum says, his voice barely a whisper. “You’re so talented, Ashton.” His eyes are so kind and his touch so delicate that Ashton allows himself to get lost in the moment. Believing for a few seconds that someone actually cares for and possibly even admires him.

“You don’t have to say that.” Ashton replies, realising too late that tears are starting to well in his eyes. “I’m nowhere near as talented as you and your mates.” He sniffles.

Before Ashton can comprehend what’s happening, he’s pulled into a soft, caring hug. The Ravenclaw is completely surrounded by the beautiful boy he’d secretly had a crush on for over four years. It’s impossible for Ashton not to enjoy it. He chooses not to focus on the fact that this is all temporary. Instead He revels in the unfamiliar feeling of being cared for, completely sinking into the warm embrace, committing every detail of it to his memory, from the smell of Calum’s coconut shampoo to the soft rustling sound of their robes.

“I never say anything I don’t mean.” Calum mumbles into Ashton’s ear, holding him close as though he’s actually enjoying the hug as much as Ashton is. “I do think you’re amazing.” He reiterates. “I also think your interesting, kind, sweet, smart and really cu...” The quidditch captain cuts himself off, apparently changing his mind about sharing the last thing that he thinks Ashton is. The Ravenclaw doesn’t push the issue though, he doesn’t need to. Calum has just said more kind things to him in less than a minute than anyone else had told Ashton in his entire life.

When the two of them pull apart slowly a few moments later, Calum’s cheeks are tinged pink, as though he’s slightly embarrassed by something. His expression is still soft and caring though, as he reaches to touch Ashton’s cheek. “You’re crying...” He whispers sweetly. 

It’s only then that Ashton realises in complete horror that his cheeks are damp with tears he had never even noticed escape from his eyes. His complete terror of being emotionally exposed to the beautiful Gryffindor soon fades as Calum ever-so softly wipes Ashtons cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. 

“I’m sorry.” Ashton sobs quietly.

A tiny smile creeps into Calum’s face as he shakes his head. “Stop apologising. As long the tears aren’t because I’m a terrible at hugs!”

Ashton gives a watery giggle which seems to brighten the light in Calum’s eyes a little bit more. Apparently the quidditch captain likes to make people laugh.

“You’re definitely not terrible.” Ashton chuckles, sniffling slightly. “At anything actually...”

A grateful expression colours Calum’s face, his hands still cupping the Ravenclaw’s cheeks gently, even though they’re dry now. “Except charms!” Calum corrects dryly. 

Ashton rolls his eyes. “You just need practice, that’s all.” He tries to pour every ounce of kindness he has in his heart into the sentence. “You’re probably going to pass charms with a higher grade than me!”

A burst of laughter escapes Calum as he finally drops his hands from the Ravenclaw’s face. “Hufflepuff have more chance of winning the house cup this year, than you passing charms with anything less than an ‘outstanding’.”

Ashton’s cheeks colour slightly. He’s really not used to anyone being this nice to him and he’s a little worried that it shows. “Are Hufflepuff’s team really bad this year?” He asks, still chuckling to try and mask his incapability of taking a compliment. 

“Are you kidding?!” Calum scoffs. “They suffered their worst loss _ever_ against Slytherin a couple of weeks ago!” He explains. “Weren’t you there?” The Gryffindor looks at Ashton with a disbelieving expression.

Ashton definitely understands why Calum’s so shocked at a student not knowing something about the school’s latest quidditch match. It’s pretty much everyone’s favourite sport and the main topic of most conversations. “No...” Ashton replies, sounding a little guilty. “Actually I don’t tend to go to quidditch games.”

Calum’s dark eyebrows knit together in confusion as though Ashton’s just given him a difficult riddle to solve. “You don’t watch our quidditch games?” He asks, disbelievingly. 

Shaking his head, Ashton drops his gaze. “I don’t do well in crowds and sports are not really my thing.” 

“How do you know quidditch isn’t your thing if you never come to the games?” Calum asks, his tone warm and interested rather than accusing.

Ashton shrugs, still avoiding Calum’s gaze. “I’ve been to one or two in the past.” He explains. “But I’d just rather be in here, curled up with a book.”

A moment of silence passes between the two boys. It’s not particularly uncomfortable but it makes Ashton a bit nervous. He feels like he might have offended Calum by showing his disinterest of one of the Gryffindor’s biggest passions. 

“Have you ever seen me play?” Calum asks, a cheeky note to his voice. 

Ashton shakes his head again. “I’ve seen little bits of your matches from a distance, does that count?” He asks, lifting his head to look at Calum again, hoping that that will soften the blow. 

“Well that explains why you weren’t that interested!” Calum smirks. “Gryffindor are the only team worth watching and my skills with a quaffle are an added bonus, of course!”

Ashton can’t quite contain a giggle. It sounds much too flirtatious for his liking but it makes Calum break out in a beaming smile so the Ravenclaw can’t really regret it. “How about, I promise to be at your next game if you can turn at least one marble red before our hour is up?” Ashton asks nervously. He’s not entirely sure where his confidence comes from but he’s sort of glad those words escaped him when Calum’s eyes shine brightly with something that looks a lot like hope.

“Really?” The Gryffindor asks, a clear note of expectation in his voice. “You want to watch me play?”

Ashton picks up Calum’s wand from the table and holds it out to him as he nods. “I think that you deserve one extra person cheering for you, after spending so much time putting up with me.”

“My next game is against Ravenclaw, though.” Calum says quietly.

Ashton shrugs. “Most of the Ravenclaw quidditch team make fun of my glasses and try to hex me on a daily basis.” He tries to laugh, not wanting Calum to feel bad for him. “You deserve my support a lot more than they do.”

The Gryffindor lets out an angry puff of air. “They’re a bunch of thick headed trolls!” He huffs. “I’m gonna tell my beaters not to rest until they’ve knocked at least three of those blithering idiots of their brooms!”

Ashton’s heart immediately fills with love and gratitude. Calum Hood, the most popular boy in school, is actually being protective of him - a nobody. “You don’t have to do that.” He whispers, lowering his hand that’s still holding Calum’s wand. “They’re not worth it...”

Calum reaches for his wand but his fingers close around Ashton’s. “But you are.” The Gryffindor insists softly. “You deserve to have someone in your corner, Ash.” He frowns, his tone gentle. “And I really want that someone to be me.”

Ashton’s not sure what to make of Calum’s words. His heartrate seems to double and his breath starts to escape him in heavy gasps. “You don’t have to be so nice to me... I know you’ll be glad when you don’t have to meet me here for extra charms lessons.”

“You’re right.” Calum agrees quickly. He leans forward a little so that his face is closer to Ashton’s. “Because then I can spend time with you doing other stuff, instead.” His gaze slips briefly to Ashton’s lips as he flicks out his tongue to dampen his own.

If Ashton didn’t know better he’d assume that Calum was about to kiss him. That couldn’t be right, though. Gorgeous, popular quidditch captains don’t go around kissing boring nerds. 

The Ravenclaw backs up and pulls his hand away from Calum’s before he makes an embarrassing miscalculation. “Are you saying you actually want to be my friend, Calum?” He asks, tears beginning to sting his eyes again.

Calum nods, although he looks a bit disappointed that Ashton has moved away from him. “Something like that.” He replies, tightening his grip on his wand before turning back to the table. “But right now, I have a bet to win, don’t I?” A note of cheerfulness is back in his voice now. “All I have to do is turn one of these red, and then I get to boast that I have the cutest cheerleader at Hogwarts.”

There’s no way that Ashton can believe that Calum just called him cute. He knows he must have misheard but his cheeks heat up nevertheless.

“Okay, so it’s pronounced ‘co-loh-VA-ree-a’, right?” The Gryffindor asks, a smirk evident in his voice although he keeps his gaze focused on the objects in front of him.

Ashton answers with a quiet “huh uh” because it’s all he can manage in that moment.

Calum repeats the incantation, aiming his wand carefully at the closest marble. His wand tip glows a faint red and Ashton’s sure that the tiny sphere changes to a faded pink for a split second before returning to it’s original colour. 

After three more attempts, the marble remains stubbornly white and the Gryffindor looks downhearted. His lips curl downwards, a sad sigh escaping him as he places down his wand. “I’m never going to pass my charms O.W.L if I can’t even do a simple colour changing spell.”

Despite his earlier concerns about overstepping and wanting to remain distant from Calum, Ashton can’t stop himself from placing a comforting hand on Calum’s shoulder. “You’ve only been trying for five minutes.” He says softly. Calum looks at him in surprise before leaning into the touch. 

Ashton squeezes Calum’s shoulder gently, trying not to focus too much on how the Gryffindor’s bicep flexes under his robes at the contact. “Okay...” He exhales, trying to ignore the swirl of feelings in his chest. “Let’s just take a couple of deep breaths. Clear our heads and then try again, okay?”

Calum gives a tiny smile before doing as Ashton had suggested. After a moment or two of silence, Ashton whispers “okay, are you ready to give it another go?”

The Gryffindor nods, he seems less tense now and Ashton can’t help but feel a little bit proud of himself for calming the other boy down. He pulls his hand away from Calum’s shoulder, a bit embarrassed that he’s left it there so long. He aims to rest it on the table but just before it touches the polished wood, its caught by Calum’s strong fingers.

Ashton can’t help but stare into the Gryffindor’s dark brown eyes, savouring the soft touch as Calum intertwines their fingers. “Yeah, I think I am.” He smiles. 

Keeping Ashton’s hand safely in his hold, Calum turns back to the table and pulls one of the marbles closer before aiming his wand at the centre of it. His eyes are focused but Ashton can tell he’s still nervous.

The Ravenclaw strokes the back of Calum’s hand with his thumb comfortingly. “That’s right... just picture your favourite colour in your mind.” Ashton prompts gently. 

Calum blinks slowly before focusing his gaze hard on the marble and clearly saying the one word spell, pronouncing every syllable exactly as Ashton had told him. 

The tip of Calum’s wand glows a bright red this time, Ashton loves how the light of the spell casts pretty shadows over the Gryffindor’s soft cheeks for a moment before it goes out. He can’t help but smile to himself when Calum’s face breaks into a huge grin.

After another long moment of admiring Calum's cuteness, Ashton manages to tear his gaze away from Calum to look down at the marble. At first he’s a little bit confused. A moment ago he was absolutely sure that Calum had mastered the spell, he wouldn’t be grinning so brightly if he hadn’t. However, although the the marble isn’t white anymore, it’s not a pretty shade of red as he'd expected. The tiny glass ball is now a light brown colour with flecks of bright green glimmering throughout it.

“What shade of red were you imagining.” Ashton asks after a moment. Glancing between the marble and Calum’s beaming face.

The Gryffindor’s cheeks turn a rosy pink colour as he picks up the marble. “You told me to picture my favourite colour.” Calum shrugs, holding the tiny sphere up next to Ashton’s face. “So I did and well... I guess it’s not red anymore.”

Calum’s smile turns soft as he seemingly compares the colour of the marble to something on Ashton’s face.

The Ravenclaw’s heart almost leaps out of his chest as a tear spills onto his cheek, the realisation seeping through him, that the marble in Calum’s hand, the very one the Gryffindor just charmed to change into his _favourite_ colour, is the shade of Ashton’s eyes.

“It really is a perfect match.” Calum mutters softly. “You’re a great teacher, Ash.” He places the marble on the table before wiping Ashton’s cheek dry for the second time in less than ten minutes. 

They sit there in the silent library for a long moment, the dying light outside casting long shadows around them as they focus entirely on each other. 

Ashton’s heart seems to beat at least twice as fast as it usually does, the blood pounding in his ears as Calum’s face moves ever-so slightly closer. 

The few seconds in which Ashton realises what is about happen seem to simultaneously last forever and tick by far too quickly. It all happens in slow motion but his brain can’t fathom that’s its real and his body seems frozen in place, powerless to react in any way. 

When Calum inches even closer, his eyes slip closed, the pretty brown orbs that Ashton loves so much are hidden instantly behind soft caramel coloured lids and thick black lashes. 

The Ravenclaw’s own eyes drift closed automatically as Calum’s lips brush delicately against his. Ashton inhales sharply, savouring the soft damp touch of Calum’s lips on his own. 

The delicate kiss doesn’t last nearly as long as Ashton wants it to. As Calum leans back a fraction, the Ravenclaw finds himself chasing the other boy’s lips, refusing to let the gesture end so quickly.

Apparently taking heart from Ashton’s enthusiasm, Calum cups one of the Ravenclaw’s cheeks in one of his large hands, the other still wrapped around Ashton's fingers gently. 

When their lips meet again it’s a in a much more solid kiss. Calum presses his lips harder against Ashton’s in an almost needy way, like he can think of nothing he wants more in that moment than to be this close the Ravenclaw prefect.

It takes less than a second for Ashton to fully surrender. He allows Calum to take control of the kiss, savouring the feeling of being wanted, _needed_ even. He’s so infatuated with the beautiful Gryffindor that he faintly thinks he could sit here forever, completely wrapped up in Calum.

Even though the kiss lasts for a very long moment, Ashton’s still left wanting more. His breath is every bit as raspy as Calum’s but a subconscious smile touches his lips as he notices the softness in the Gryffindor’s brown eyes. 

“I think I want to take that rain check for this lesson after all.” Calum whispers, his gaze drifting to Ashton’s lips again.

The Ravenclaw’s heart sinks. He’d really hoped that Calum wouldn’t regret the kiss this quickly. “Oh?” He questions nervously. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have... oh god...”

Calum chuckles, it’s a beautiful sound that Ashton knows he could listen to on an endless loop. “Don’t apologise, I still want to spend the next hour or so with you.” He promises. “Maybe even longer, if you like? I’m free all evening, I just don’t really want to spend it casting charms spells.”

Ashton blushes as he asks. “How would you like to spend it, instead?”

Calum glances out of the window, still smiling wistfully. “Well the grounds are always pretty at sunset.” He shrugs. “I thought maybe you’d like to take a walk with me and I can spend at least half of it trying to convince you to come to my quidditch practice tomorrow.”

Ashton quirks an eyebrow questioningly, not sure why Calum would feel this strongly about having a Ravenclaw outcast at his quidditch practice.

“Well I’ve let you wow me with your charms expertise over the last few weeks.” He grins cheekily. “I’d kinda like to show off my skills and impress _you_ a bit in return.”

Ashton has a hard time believing that anyone, let alone Calum Hood, would ever care about impressing him. Yet the Gryffindor quidditch captain looks so sincere, his tone light and cheerful.

“You don’t need to impress me.” Ashton mumbles honestly. “I already think you’re pretty great.”

If Ashton had thought Calum’s smile was beaming before, he looks positively radiant now. Every inch of the Gryffindor looks as though it’s almost glowing with pride. “I’d still love for you to come by and watch the practice tomorrow, though.” He grins. “If that colour changing spell is anything to go by, you’re going to be my new good luck charm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaseeeeeee let me know what you think of this, guys! 
> 
> I have a few other Hogwarts AU's rattling round in my head so if this goes down well, I'll see about writing some more <3


End file.
